genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Gang
The Alpha Gang is a small private unknown street gang led by Hunter Stone, consisting of only young teenage human E.V.O.s. The natural intent was originally to "compete" against one another roughly for their own individual survival, which included roaming to and from different towns and commiting crimes such as stealing. History Alpha Gang's Origin Before the Alpha Gang, Amber Flare, Ryder Owens, Chance Williams and Jade Adams lived out their own seperate lives. It originally started out with Flare, Ryder and Jade accidentally running into each other during their little pilfering scheme with store merchant. Eventually, Chance had encountered and unintentionally joined Flare, Ryder and Jade months later. Since then, the four of them continued scavenging for food and roaming around from town to town, desperately struggling to survive on their own. They came across an old abandoned warehouse and took it as their new home. Flare, Ryder, Chance and Jade always hid and isolated themselves from other people, to prevent on being looked down upon as freaks. During their time together, Flare, Chance, Ryder and Jade developed a friendly-rivalry between one another. They were constantly competing selfishly against one another with stealing food and other supplies, trying to see who can "live out the longest". Forming the Alpha Gang Two years after the Nanite Event, and continuing with their 'greedy' competition (now having a pet E.V.O. dog named "Rocky"), they stumbled across a young teenage girl named Dawn Jewels who was searching desperately for her lost family. Flare (along with Rocky) kindly offered to assist Dawn, while the others carelessly refused. Flare taught Dawn on how to survive as a "scavenger" while at the same time learned from Dawn on how to trust and help others. Ryder, Chance and Jade felt vexed with Dawn tagging along on their 'adventure' and considered her as a deadweight for their survival. Eventually, they came to good terms with one another, ceased their rivalry competition and became a small group, with Dawn (now called 'Hunter Stone') as their leader. Insead of stealing from others for their own greedy survival needs, the Alpha Gang decided to help people (and a few harmless E.V.O.s) around their town. Having a New Addition Months after Hunter's mysterious "disappearance", the Alpha Gang encountered a young teenage human E.V.O. named Skylark fighting off against a few of Galvin's crime gang henchmen. Flare, as the new temporary leader of the Alpha Gang, was impressed with his fighting skills. Hearing information about Galvin's crimegang weapon trade export, Skylark joined as the gang's newest member. To be added... Notable Members Current *Hunter Stone -- Leader *Amber Flare -- Deputy *Ryder Owens -- "self-proclaimed" Combat fighter *Jade Adams -- Caretaker, Navigator *Chance Williams -- Strategist Additional *Skylark (former; later re-joined) -- Infiltration expert, Inside connection to Galvin's crime gang Unofficial *Blaze -- Hunter's older brother *Allyson Davis -- Blaze's partner and Hunter's former Lykotan companion Pet *Rocky -- Tracker Allies *Rex Salazar *Bobo Haha *Marcella Hanges -- Hunter's close friend *Tory Hanges -- Hunter's close friend *Lykota -- The organization where the Alpha Gang currently take refuge at *Erica Jewels -- Hunter's older sister *''To be added...'' Enemies *Galvin -- Current main rival *Van Kleiss *Black Knight *Allyson Davis (formerly) *''To be added...'' Trivia *"Scavengers" was the term the group (minus Hunter) used to call themselves before they formed the Alpha Gang. *Every Alpha Gang member have been through at least 1 or more depressing experiences in their life and are keeping it secret from anybody: **'Hunter': Lost and separated from family. Brutally abused and attacked by Van Kleiss and the Pack. Extremely claustrophobic and believes everyone despises her. **'Flare': Neglected, outcasted and shunned out of biological family for being an E.V.O. Her pyrokinesis ability was destructive and uncontrollable. **'Ryder': Mother died in a car crash incident. Older brother and younger sister, Teresa and Adrian, got mugged and murdered. **'Jade': Witnessed both her parents turn into mindless and hostile E.V.O.s. She was forced to shoot them after they nearly killed her. **'Chance': Raised and grew up in an orphanage; was never adopted. Was teased and bullied as a young kid. **'Rocky': Abandoned and abused as a young pup by previous owner. **'Skylark': Pressure and mistreated by his father. Is forced to work as his father's double agent and betrayer to his friends. Has to keep his identity as Galvin's son a secret. *Hunter is the only Alpha Gang member who knows about Skylark's secret identity and status. *Each Alpha Gang member has a color-coded motif: **'Hunter '''is blue, '''Flare '''is orange, '''Jade '''is pink, '''Ryder '''is green, '''Chance '''is yellow, and '''Skylark '''is red **'Blaze and '''Allyson's colors are currently unknown Category:BldySrw88 Category:Groups Category:Alpha Gang